


Mad Moxxi's Circle of Sex (Commission)

by Pomyum



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Arena, Bestiality, Bullymongs, Multi, Public Sex, Skags, Spiderants, Stalker, Tentacles, Varkid, beasts - Freeform, thresher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyum/pseuds/Pomyum
Summary: Seeking a new source of revenue, Moxxi opens her newest attraction: The Circle of Sex, in which lovely women fuck the various beasts of Pandora.  For the inaugural performance, the vault hunters Lilith, Maya, Athena and Gaige all join in on the fun.KINK KEYWORDS: Bestiality, Public Sex, Teenager, TentaclesA commission by shade333





	Mad Moxxi's Circle of Sex (Commission)

Gaige stood bouncing on her heels, nervously humming to herself. She scratched her arms, rocking back and forth on her feet, her head turning this way and that. Athena soon put her hand on Gaige's shoulder. 

"You okay?" the Gladiator asked. Gaige nodded. 

"Yeah, yeah, sure. I think," she said. "Just a little nervous is all."

"You don't have to do this, Gaige. You can still back out. Moxxi will understand."

"Yeah, but then I won't get to suck on Moxxi's tits if I leave, and believe me, nothing is keeping me away from those sweet, sweeeet melons. Right, Trap?" The hovering robot near Gaige gave the teenage girl a thumbs up. 

"Is that what she promised you in exchange for doing this?" Lilith asked. Gaige nodded vigorously. 

"Oh yeah. Plus, loooots of money, and also guns. But her biguns are what I'm really interested. Get it? Biguns. Big guns." Gaige started to giggle at her own joke. 

"You're not nervous about having sex in front of millions of viewers?" Gaige waved the comment away.

"Pfft. Nah. It's gonna be hot. It's what I'll be having sex with that's got me a little worried." 

"It'll be fine," Athena said. "Moxxi's special pheromones will make sure we're safe, and she wouldn't lie about something like that. She's trustworthy in that respect at least.

"How about you, Athena?" Lilith asked. "What'd she promise you?" Athena shrugged.

"Money, guns, the usual. I was going to tell her to fuck off, but Janey thought it would be the hottest thing ever, so I said okay. Plus, Moxxi's gonna have a threesome with us later. Janey's been trying to get into those panties since before I knew her."

"How about you, Maya?" The blue-haired siren smiled at Lilith. 

"She said there'd be skags." Lilith cocked an eyebrow.

"That's it?" Maya grinned and nodded.

"Yep. Oh, I'm getting paid like y'all, but she literally opened with the word 'skags' and I immediately said yes."

"You, uh..., you're into skags, huh?" 

"Like you wouldn't believe, Lilith. Fuck, I'm soaking already, and we just started talking about them." 

"And you?" Athena asked. Lilith turned her head away and crossed her arms.

"I just figured, you know, it's been so long since Roland... passed. And I've been hankering for a good dicking for a while now. So, Moxxi just asked at the right time."

"Okay girls," came the voice of Moxxi over the intercom. "It's almost time. I hope you're all ready, because my sweeties are chomping at the bit, and I've got fifty million viewers across two planets ready for Pandora's event of the decade."

"We're ready," Athena said, stepping to the head of the group. 

"Wonderful. Here we go!" Athena let out a sigh, then looked over to Gaige.

"Gaige, sweetie, I just thought of something. You're not a virgin, are you?"

"Uh..., does losing it to a robot count?" Deathtrap raised its arm and waved.

"Yes," the three other women said in unison.

"Then no, I'm not a virgin." Athena nodded, and turned back to the door. 

The voice of Moxxi piped in once more, though it was clear she was no longer speaking to them.

"Hello, sweeties! I'm Miss Moxxi, and I'm so very grateful that you've all... come to see me today. We've got over fifty-million viewers, both from Pandora and from Elpis, watching the biggest event our little planet's ever had. 

"Today, we're at the Creature Slaughter Dome, located in the Natural Selection Annex of the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve. We've got four Vault Hunters here with us, and six types of vicious predators from across Pandora, all of whom are positively throbbing with anticipation, so very eager to meet our lovely ladies."

"It's like she can't help herself," Maya commented.

"Moxxi knows how to work up a crowd," Lilith said. Moxxi's transmission continued.

"But there will be no bloodshed today, sweet viewers. Today, we have something completely different, completely new to show you. Through the use of a special patented formula developed by yours truly, our vicious predators are instead merely incredibly horny. These giant creatures need release, need someone to take their seed. And who better than our lovely Vault Hunters to satisfy these great beasts?

"So now, without further ado, here are our beast riders for the day! Ladies, Gentlemen and Smizmars, I give you your Vault Hunters, Lilith, Maya, Athena and Gaige!" 

"Here we go," Athena said as the gate began to open in front of the ladies. As the doors slid to a stop, the four moved through the portal and into the light of the arena. Cheering and applause were pumped in to greet the Vault Hunters, no doubt sent from one of Moxxi's many bars across the planet and its moon. Athena, who lacked any showmanship whatsoever, didn't even bother looking up at the cameras mounted around the area. Maya and Lilith smiled, but by and large merely looked about, somewhat nervously. 

Gaige, on the other hand, seemed positively thrilled. Her arms waved about, a huge grin on her face. She jumped up and down as she walked forward, seemingly ecstatic about being able entertain so many people. 

The door closed behind the four, and Athena worried that they'd have no way out if something went wrong. All of them had weapons, though they were tucked away in their Storage Decks, so they remained hidden. They'd promised Moxxi they wouldn't use them unless it was clear their lives were in danger. The busty host had assured them that the pheromones she'd been giving the beast worked, and that she'd personally been using them to make sure of that fact. 

"Aren't they pretty, viewers?" Moxxi's voice continued. "I don't think sirens can be anything but gorgeous. It's a galactic rule." Maya and Lilith bumped fists.

"Our fiery, ferocious gladiator is something to behold, isn't she? Look at that body, honed to perfection. I bet you can't wait to see those clothes get torn off her body, eh viewers? I know I can't." Athena said nothing, merely removing her hood.

"And our fourth hunter, the sweet techno-teenager Gaige. Anyone want to see this youthful beauty despoiled by our lustful beasts?" Gaige grinned and raised her hand high, absolutely loving the attention. 

"We have our participants, viewers. Let's get this sexy party started. Ladies, I hope you're ready. It's time to cry havoc, and let slip the dogs of porn!" 

A horn sounded, and machinery rumbled behind the rock and dirt of the arena. Skittering, roars and rumbles could be heard through the ground, from the caves in the arena walls. The four ladies tensed. Normally, they'd be grasping for weapons in such circumstances, but each held their ground, eyes searching the arena. Athena stood stock still, staring at the giant hole in the arena floor ahead of her, fists clenched, muscles tensed, ready to act immediately if something went wrong. 

One moment, there was only noise, and the next, they were everywhere. A massive spiderant, red and black with armored legs, appeared from the burrow ahead of Athena. From a nearby dirt stack, varkids began to emerge, skittering forward. From the caves came massive bullymongs, roaring and beating their chests. From the smaller caves on the right, several skags emerged circling one another as the largest of them came to a stop and opened its mouth to scream, its long, whip-like tongue probing about. Behind the ladies, they heard the sounds of something landing, and with a flash a group of stalkers appeared. 

For a few seconds, the creatures stayed in position, calling out, roaring, screeching. Each seemed to be sizing up the women presented to them. Then, as one, the creatures began to pour forward. 

The spiderant came rushing towards Athena. Her body once again tensed, but instead of being toppled as she'd expected, the creature stopped just as it reached her. Its forelimb lifted, placing itself on Athena's neck, pushing forward into her clothing before pulling back swiftly, tearing through the entire front of her garments. Athena gasped as her breasts fell free, her entire front being exposed to the cold air of the arena, from her neckline down to her cleanly-shaved crotch. 

"I guess Moxxi's pheromones worked," Athena said. Comfortable in the knowledge that the creature wasn't going to try to kill her, she reached up to remove her now torn clothing, only to have the creature bowl her over, pushing her onto her back. Before she could do anything else, the creature curled its abdomen forward, pushing the spinneret on the end into Athena's vagina. The Gladiator cried out, shocked by the creature's actions. It was huge, stretching her pussy out as it shoved inside. Athena was used to Janey fisting her, but her wife's hands were nowhere near as thick as the creature's equivalent of a penis. 

It began its rhythm, pushing into Athena with some force, pressing against her cervix with each thrust. Athena closed her eyes and moaned, an incredible feeling passing through her body as she was fucked by the beast. She liked rough sex, and the spiderant was certainly that. Its spinner felt incredible, thick yet soft, seeming to flow all around her vagina every time it thrust inside, even pushing slightly through her cervical opening into her womb. 

It was incredible. She'd never experienced anything like it. None of the many women she'd slept with had ever reached so deep inside of her. Not Janey, not any of the girls at the Assassin's temple, even during the orgies, had penetrated so far. Her back arched, her breasts pressing upwards into the spiderant's head, a slick fluid pouring out from underneath its armored plate to drip over her bare chest.

The fucking was relentless, the spiderant's thrusts unending, only increasing in strength and speed as it quickly built to orgasm. Athena's breathing increased as well, her squeaking moans gradually increasing in volume. Her hands gripped the creature's limbs tightly as she felt its spinner begin to pulse, the creature screeching as it released it cum inside of her. She cried out, feeling the slimy, sticky fluid filling her cavity, even flowing into her womb. The spinner continued to stretch her as it thrust inside, becoming even bigger as its cum pushed down its length, massive lumps appearing in its abdomen as the semen slid along.

Satisfied, the creature withdrew, once again burrowing into the ground. Athena had only taken two relaxing breaths, though, before another spiderant emerged from the burrow, screeching as it headed towards the woman it intended to fuck. Athena realized she only had a few seconds, and wanted to be more comfortable for the next one. She summoned her sword, slicing her clothing from her body with the precision of an Atlas assassin, tossing them aside just as the creature drew over her. She smiled, her now nude body, exposed fully to the cool air, spread its legs. She presented her gaping pussy to the creature, the previous spiderant's cum pouring out from within. 

Athena cried out as the new beast entered her, filling her pussy once more with its incredible organ. 

* * *

The moment the skags appeared, Maya had smiled and separated herself from the other girls. She stood before the dog-like creatures, her tongue licking her lips, her mind racing in anticipation of the pleasure she would soon receive. Unlike the other three, Maya actually had experience with the creatures she was about to fuck. No nervousness filled her body, only giddy anticipation.

She snapped her wrist, her tattoos glowing as her siren powers activated. Her body became encased in a blue energy shell, her clothing seeming to fade away beneath the azure corona. When it faded, Maya was left completely nude, her hands on her hips. Her nipples were already hard, her labia already moist. One hand reached down to rub the thin landing strip of pubic hair over her dripping vagina.

"Come on, boys," she said seductively. "Mama's been waiting all week for you." The skag howled with delight, and rushed forward towards the waiting woman. Maya immediately went down on all fours. She turned around, pushing her head towards the ground and her ass as far up as she could manage. Within seconds she felt the probing tongue of the alpha skag sliding along her backside, over her asshole and down to her waiting pussy, leaving a trail of thick saliva as it went. It tickled her clitoris, running along the length of her sex several times, the skag savoring the taste of its new bitch.

"That's right, baby!" Maya shouted. "Give it to mama! Let her have it!" As if in response to her words, the alpha raised itself up, placing its massive paws to either side of her and its immense penis against her slippery folds. Maya could feel the enormity of the head pressing against her. She hadn't fucked an alpha before, and was already imagining what it would feel like as it stretched her out to get inside. It lightly pumped its hips, jabbing its dick in to her, only slightly parting her vaginal opening.

"Come on, damnit! Stop with the coy shit! Fuck me!" The skag's mouth opened in a screech, and in one rough motion it rammed itself deep inside its bitch. Maya screamed as her pussy tore open, the huge cock splitting her as it pushed inside. It hurt, but it was a glorious pain. Exactly the kind she'd been hoping for when she agreed to Moxxi's request. 

The hound began to thrust inside, hard, pounding its rigid dick into Maya again and again, smashing its tip into her cervix. It hurt, her insides become bruised as the creature slammed into her with no regard for her health, but she wouldn't have had it any other way.

"God, no one but skags can fuck a girl like this!" she shouted. She rolled back and forth on her hands and knees, her eyes closed and mouth open as her screams filled the arena. The other girls all seemed to be enjoying themselves already, but none of them were nearly as vocal as Maya. She'd been aching for the day to begin. When Moxxi came to her a week back, saying that she couldn't afford to keep the slaughter domes going, so she'd decided on a new event to raise money, Maya had absolutely jumped at the chance to enjoy some skag sex with ones who'd been specifically bred to fuck humans. 

She hadn't masturbated or fucked anything in a week, she was so eager to save herself for the event. As a result, she was ready to burst. So when she felt the Alpha's breath coming faster as its tongue drooped across her shoulders and its cock begin to pulse inside of her, her own arousal spiked, and she felt her ruined pussy begin to twitch and contract around the enormous dick. Her orgasmic screams were identical her standard cries, so most wouldn't have realized she was cumming along with the skag, not even after it pulled out, a river of cum cascading out of the woman. Her head drooped, her breath fluttering, a smile on her face despite her body's pain and exhausted. 

Within a few seconds, though, she felt another skag mount her, its paws on her back as it thrust itself inside. It wasn't nearly as big as the alpha had been, but it was still a huge cock compared to any human man, and she turned her head around to smile at the hound's split face.

"Well hello there, big guy," she purred. "Enjoying mama's pussy? Yeah. Yeah, make me your pack's bitch. Fuck me, just like that." Maya closed her eyes once more, savoring the sensations pouring through her body, from the claws digging painfully into her back to the ecstasy flowing through her nethers as the enormous monster cock filled her temple. 

She sighed, content, only to have something slick and huge enter her mouth. Her eyes flew open to reveal yet another skag that had come to stand over her front, shoving its cock between her lips. The member was so massive it stretched her jaw. Its phallus shoved deep into her esophagus, forcing Maya to breath through her nose and make sure to take her breaths between thrusts. Despite the discomfort, it was exactly what she wanted. 

She felt another skag brushing her side, and she stuck out her right hand, feeling blindly until she found what she'd been grasping for: yet another thick skag cock. Her fingers wrapped tightly around its length, rapidly moving her hand back and forth along its slick length. As she held the two foot long cock in her hand, she moaned, a pleasant thought drifting through her head. She wondered if the audience no understood why a woman would choose a skag over another person. No one could hope to have a cock that long, beautiful and juicy. 

She did wonder about the other creatures, though. She was curious how they compared, particularly the bullymongs.

* * *

Gaige was awestruck as the creatures descended on the women, but her eyes positively bugged out as the bullymongs began to come for her. The enormous creatures towered over her, huge arms rubbing immense cocks jutting out from between their stubby legs. For a moment, fear froze her, as the biggest amongst them reached out, his fingers easily closing around her waist. One-handed, he lifted her from the ground, his other hand grasping at her shirt and jacket, ripping them from her body. Her small, perky breasts popped out, a squeal leaving her mouth as she stared wide eyed at the creature.

It wasted little time, turning her around, its free hand going beneath her skirt and ripping away her pink panties plastered with pictures of hearts and robots. It then tore away the top of her stockings, leaving them little more than glorified socks. Finally, it placed her tiny, extremely tight pussy against its penis and began to push her down. 

Her mouth flew open, her hands grasping the creature's fingers tightly. It felt like she was going to split in half. The thing was way too big for her cunt, and it would definitely tear her open as it went in. She thought out yelling for it to stop, pulling out her shotgun and killing it if the thing did not relent. She nearly reached back for it, but decided against it. 

"Moxxi's tits!" she told herself. "Suck it up, deal with the pain, and you get to suck Moxxi's tits! It's worth it!" She grit her teeth and braced herself for the insertion. She would let nothing stop her from getting her mouth around those luscious melons. 

The bullymong wasn't impatient, and took its time, letting the cock slowly sink inside the tiny girl. Gaige began to tear up, but had to admit, it felt really fucking good to have something that size slowly driving up into her. Gradually, her labia stretched to accommodate the beast. It was still incredibly uncomfortable, but she didn't get torn open as she'd feared, and it felt soooo good having the cock rubbing along her insides, hitting every single inch of her pussy as it slid slowly to a stop against her cervix. 

Gaige sighed as the bullymong finished insertion, and both stood still for a moment as the beast savored the feeling of the little girl around its cock. Then, still grasping her around her waist, it began to lift, sliding her further up its length, then pushing her back down. Gaige's mouth fell open, her head lolling back. The massive cock felt astonishing as it rubbed inside of her, so very different than Deathtrap. Her sweet bot's cock attachment was fantastic, between being as hard as metal (because it was), able to vibrate at any speed she wished, with numerous articulation along its length so that it could pivot inside of her. This was a totally different experience though. She could feel the creature's blood pumping through the cock, and though it was hard it had the flexibility of flesh, so it hit every single contour inside as it moved along.

The bullymong gradually built up speed, particularly when it slapped Gaige down onto the cock. She felt a stretching pain in her stomach every time she descended, and her head turned downward to see that the creature was fucking her so hard that her belly was distended with every thrust. It hurt, but still felt amazing, and her head quickly fell backwards, droll running down the side of her mouth. The teenager was lost to the pleasure of the moment, the undiscovered bliss of bestial sex. 

The creature began to growl and roar. Gaige had never been with anyone that came before, but she could guess what it meant. Her fingernails dug into the bullymong's hand as the creature began to rapidly thrust into her. Her teeth grit, her eyes closing as tears leaked down her cheeks. Her entire body was on fire, orgasmic ecstasy flowing through her entire being. She didn't need the creature to cum for her own pleasure. She was quite used to sex with someone who didn't have an orgasm. 

Her mouth opened to scream, her yells just as loud as the other ladies'. Her hips began to buck, as much as they could given the enormous rod that was shoved inside of her. Her legs twitched, her thighs locking up as her muscles nearly seized.

One of the numerous camera bots floating around the arena positioned itself just under the couple, it's lens focusing on the bullymong's penetration. Gaige's love juices leaked from the sides as the slick phallus slid into the tight, fuzzy cunt.

"Look at that beauty, ladies and gentlemen!" trilled Moxxi's voice. "Who knew that such an immense dick would even fit in a tiny little teenager like Gaige? But she's definitely enjoying the performance! Are you viewers? I know I am. Mmmm, it feels soooo good watching this little girl get railed so hard." A slick sound accompanied Moxxi's voice through the speakers. 

The bullymong certainly enjoyed it, as it reared back and roared, its cock pulsing inside Gaige, spewing its semen deep within. Gaige cried out even louder as the creature buried its cock inside her, its hot jizz filling her vagina and her womb. The creature was no longer withdrawing it cock, but was just bumping it in, small thrusts pushing her stomach outward. Her stomach began to grow as she was filled with the creature's seed. 

Satisfied, the beast withdrew from Gaige, its long cock sliding swiftly out of the gaping pussy, its hand releasing her to drop to the ground below. Gaige landed with a gasp, feeling a torrent of white cum bursting from her cunt. Her stomach slowly returned to its previous size as the semen drained from her, a huge pool of the bullymong jizz forming around her ass. 

Gaige could only mewl in pleasure, staring straight up at the dome far above. That was the greatest sex she'd ever had. Deathtrap was good, but fuck! He wasn't that good. As she lay in a growing puddle of cum, her mind turned to the upgrades she was going to get started on as soon as she got home. 

Her reverie was interrupted as yet another bullymong covered her, leaning down as it thrust itself inside the liny teenager, greeting by cries of ecstasy from Gaige as her hands dug into the thick fur of the creature's chest.

* * *

Lilith was curious as to what would happen, what creature would come at her first. After watching Maya remove her clothing with her abilities, Lilith decided it seemed prudent and did the same. Her powers activated, her body glowing orange, her clothing quickly fading away. Left completely nude, she turned about, looking for the beasts she'd be engaging with. 

She was shocked when she was tackled from behind. Something had jumped onto her back, throwing her down onto her stomach. She shook her head, trying to get her bearings when she felt a thick cock pushing inside her ass. It wasted no time, pushing in without ceremony or letting it sink inside. Lilith's hands dug into the dirt, her teeth gritting as she groaned in pain. It wasn't bad, given how Roland had fucked her ass many times, and he was bigger than the cock she was currently getting, but she'd been unprepared for what she was getting. 

She looked to the side, a massive bat-like wing holding the creature in place. She realized that it was a stalker that had ambushed her, taking its sexual partner in the same way it would hunt prey. She grunted. She hadn't been in the mood for such a surprise. 

Still, it did feel good. The creature's cock wasn't like a humans, but seemed to be made of sections, with soft spikes along each one that rubbed along her vaginal walls as the dick went along. Each one sent electrical shocks through the tender flesh as they went along. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt before, a fucking no human could possibly give. She began to moan as the creature thrust inside her, rapidly pumping its cock inside. 

Far too soon, the creature screeched, Lilith feeling its creamy cum pulsing inside her. It jumped off, leaving her feeling empty and unsatisfied. She hadn't cum, and the sex was over far too quickly. In addition, she felt strange. With Roland, she'd always been the top. With this, however, she found herself actually enjoying being the bottom, and she suddenly felt cold without the creature on top of her.

She was only lonely for a moment, though, as another stalker took the previous one's place. It thrust inside her, this time inside her now moist cunt. Its bulk pressed into her back, pushing her down into the ground. She moaned again, so happy to have another beast dominating her. She was still shocked at how she felt being a bottom, but it only heightened the thrill of the moment. 

This time, as the creature swiftly came inside her, Lilith's own arousal spiked and she felt herself cumming. Her legs wrapped around the beast behind her as it thrust in, Lilith's thighs holding it in place as her body convulsed in orgasm. When she had finished, the released the beast, which quickly climbed off of her to allow yet another to enjoy the sweet siren. 

Lilith sighed in contentment. She'd needed a good dicking, and though these creature's cock couldn't compare to Roland's glorious member, she'd found a new joy in being dominated by beasts. 

* * *

"Isn't it incredible, ladies and gentlemen?" Moxxi declared to her audience. "Have you ever seen a more beautiful sight than our gorgeous vault hunters enjoying the tender, or not-so-tender, affections of these lustful creatures? I have to admit, I'm so turned on that I may have to join them, viewers? Would you enjoy seeing me down there with them?

"Well, you see that little 'tip' button on your screens? Go ahead and hit that, and if we get enough donations, I may just saunter on down there and join our lovely girls for the finale. Give generously, ladies and gentlemen. These wonderful ladies definitely deserve all the tips you can give.

"Ooh, and what's this? Our varkid friends have been suspiciously unwilling to join, but it seems that they've decided to get a little... 'larger', and every woman likes their partners to get a little larger. Shall we see what's going to emerge from these pods?"

* * *

None of the ladies had noticed the varkid pods growing around them, given how each of them had been rather busy being fucked. They also paid little attention as the pods exploded, massive adult varkids emerging, at least one each flying towards the girls. All four of them lay on the ground, or knelt on all fours as their partners banged them, much to the joy of their audience and themselves. Each heard the buzzing coming, and opened their eyes to see the massive insects approaching, setting down on the ground next to them. 

Gaige was the first, opening her mouth to speak only to have the varkid shove it's spinneret into her mouth. Her eyes opened wide, shocked by the creature's aggression, but they quickly closed, Gaige moaning as she began to suck on the creature. 

Maya and Lilith were next, the varkids landing in front of them and displaying the thick abdomens, dripping with cum. Maya took hers in her mouth, initially disappointed that it wasn't as big as a skag cock, or as long and flexible as a skag tongue, but she quickly started to enjoy the feeling. Lilith was shocked by the creature, crying out as it shoved the spinner down her throat. She too closed her eyes and moaned, however, enjoying the many creatures of the arena run a train on her. 

Athena was the last, the woman still moaning and crying out as one spiderant after another fucked her. She was so lost in her pleasure that she didn't notice the varkid positioning above her until it shoved itself in her throat. Like the others, she was shocked, but quickly began to enjoy the creature, sucking roughly as it thrust down her esophagus over and over again. 

The orgy continued in this manner for some time. The varkids seemed to enjoy the ladies' mouths, and continued to give them oral pleasure while the other creatures used the ladies' lower orifices. By now, all four of the ladies were on their backs, crying out in bliss and heaven. 

A rumbling from deep beneath the arena shook the whole area. Suddenly, each and every one of the creatures became spooked and scampered away, diving into their individual homes.

"Hey!" Gaige called out. "I wasn't finished!" 

"I don't think they are either, Gaige," said Athena. "What was that rumbling?" 

"I know what that is," Lilith said. "It sounded just like...," 

She was cut off by the sound of the door opening, and the sounds of cheering being pumped into the arena. Moxxi herself sauntered forward, no doubt drawing the cheers from all across the two worlds.

The sexy hostess began to clap, smiling at each of the ladies.

"Ladies, that was incredible. I've never seen anything so arousing in my life." Her hand went to crotch, stroking at her pink panties. "I'm positively drenched from watching each of you taking those beautiful animals cocks.

"But now, sweet viewers, we have saved the best for last. The biggest, horniest creature was just let out of its enclosure, and ladies, you have no idea just what you're in for."

The Vault Hunters exchanged glances, a little worried about what Moxxi had just unleashed on them. A camera came to hover just in front of Moxxi.

"And thanks to all of you at home, our millions of beautiful, horny viewers, you'll get a special treat. Since you've donated so generously to our Vault Hunters and their wonderful skills in this arena, I will be joining them." She blew a kiss to the camera and began to rub her hands down her body, squeezing her breasts as they went over her immense chest.

"You'll get to see me, in all my naked glory, savoring what's to come along with our hunters. So, shall I remove my clothes now?" She chuckled. "No, sweets. I think you want to see them get ripped off of me, don't you? Torn away, my beautiful, pale skin exposed as I'm taken by force, like an animal."

The cheers were at a constant roar then, and Moxxi just smirked and struck a pose.

"Well then, let's get started shall we. I introduce to you all my personal favorite pet of Moxxi's Circle of Sex... Tenticulus Seximus!"

The ground began to rumble once more, something burrowing beneath the five women. Three of the vault hunters looked about, concern written on their faces. Lilith, though, recognized the rumbling and the screeching from below, and a small smile lit up her face.

The ground around each woman erupted, a massive purple tentacle emerging nearby. Numerous other tentacles emerged, small than the first, each one surrounding one of the Vault Hunters. Without hesitation, the small tendrils darted forward, encircling each woman's extremities. Slimy limbs climbed up their legs, immobilized their arms. Tendrils wrapped around their necks and torsos, thrusting between their breasts. 

The tendrils took great interest in Moxxi. They slid beneath her dress, pulling outward, causing the material to rip and fall away. More tentacles slid under her panties and bra, ripping them away. Her bountiful bosoms jiggled as they were freed, no doubt causing millions of viewers to instantly cum as they finally beheld the beautiful hostesses' luscious rack. Moxxi's hat fell from her head, leaving her mostly nude, wearing only a garter belt, fishnet stockings and purple high-heels. 

Having bound the five women, a mound appeared at the center of the arena, rock and dirt rising as the creature itself finally revealing its form, that of a thresher. It raised its head in the air, a ululating roar puncturing the air before it turned its attention to the ladies it grasped. 

It raised two more tentacles towards each of them. The first was a smaller tentacle, each one approaching one of the women's mouths. Clear, sticky liquid already dripped from the tips, splattering onto the ladies' faces as they descended, pushing against each woman's lips. None resisted, though, allowing the creature entrance to their throats. Moxxi in particular was licking hers as it came down, her tongue clearly continuing to work as the tendril entered her mouth.

The others, the first tentacles that had appeared, were absolutely huge. They were thicker than any cock the ladies had taken thus far, and each one was approaching their nethers. The tentacles around their legs pulled them apart, holding the ladies up by their torsos. Athena closed her eyes, employing a meditation technique as the incredibly thick phallus began to push inside of her. She ignored the pain as it stretched her cunt, despite how open she'd become due to the spiderants. Gaige watched with shock as the tentacle approached her pussy. She'd been stretched the most by her bullymong lovers, but even she wasn't large enough to take the thresher inside of her. She threw her head back, tears falling down her cheeks as she felt herself being opened, pain filling her lower reaches. 

Maya and Lilith had few problems. Maya was already used to thick cocks stretching her out, and took the tentacle with ease. Lilith was incredibly flexible, a perk of being a siren perhaps. She managed to wiggle around, allowing her malleable vagina to adapt to the tendrils as they pushed inside. Lilith had been stretched the least by her animal lovers, but she still found it easy enough to take the tentacles. 

Lilith's eyes turned to Moxxi, who seemed to have no issues with getting the thresher inside of her. She seemed as if she'd done it before, and it didn't surprise Lilith at all that Moxxi would sample her sex monsters before she let anyone else use them. 

The creature pushed deep within each woman, and once inserted, immediately began to fuck each of them. The smaller tentacles held each woman in place as the larger one withdrew before thrusting back, its thick tendril banging against their cervixes. All five women began to cry out, their voices muffled by the tentacles in their mouths. Slimy vines thrust between their breasts, titfucking each of them. Two of them were between Moxxi's bosoms. 

Several smaller tendrils erupted from the ground, each of them swiftly moving to the ladies' bottoms, thrusting inside their asses. Their cries became louder, piercing the air, filling the arena with the sounds of sex and ecstasy. For several minutes, each woman bounced up and down as she was fucked, the massive tentacle monster enjoying the sensations of the five women. 

Finally, the thresher began to roar, and each woman found herself being filled with its semen. Gobs of it erupted into their throats, sliding down their gullets into their bellies. Those tendrils below exploded as well, filling their asses and vaginas. Intense, explosive blasts of the cum smashed into their cervixes, immense pressure filling their insides. Their bellies became larger and larger, distending as they filled with semen. 

The tendrils that had been titfucking each woman drew away, aiming at the ladies' and erupting in cum. Rope after rope covered the women, their faces, breasts, stomachs, legs. They didn't seem able to stop, as more and more cum flew out, covering every inch of the ladies' fronts. Soon, each one had her skin completely covered, her hair turned white, a sexual ghost still held aloft by its monstrous lover.

As the creature finished, each woman was lowered to the ground, the tentacles withdrawing. The thresher quickly submerged, it's needs satisfied. For several moments, no one moved, the ladies simply breathing heavily, letting themselves recover. 

Moxxi moved first, standing up and looking around at the other ladies. She smiled, her fingers moving down to her giant tits to scoop up a handful of the thresher's cum. She brought it to her mouth, slurping it down, then turning to the camera with a grin as she licked her lips.

"Delicious. Well, viewers, I hope you enjoyed today's show. I know I did, and I know my fellow ladies did. Just look at them. So satisfied they can't even seem to get up. And this is just beginning, ladies and gentlemen. We've got a Circle of Sex opening soon on Elpis, and if any of you lovely ladies out there would like to enjoy these lustful beasts, you can easily sign up on the extranet. Wouldn't you like to get the best fucking of your life, and make a ridiculous amount of money doing so?

"That's our show! 'Till next time, babies, stay beautiful." Once again, she scooped up a gob of the thresher's semen and swallowed it before winking at the camera.

"Okay, we're off the air, Moxxi." 

Moxxi let out a long sigh. That had been one hell of a day, but it had been worth it. If she could keep making money like that, she'd soon own basically all of Pandora and Elpis. Thank goodness for the Vault Hunters and their sexy bodies. Now, she had some promises to keep to the Hunters, and was eager to get into bed with Athena and her lovely wife.


End file.
